


good boy

by mediocrity_uwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a surprisingly small amount of sex given that suga and teru are both HOES, coitus comrades, daichi is not a fan, fuck buddies, i changed it to explicit cause the sex scenes are pretty narsty, it kind of reads like a series of fever dreams, sex friends - Freeform, this is an angst-free zone, with little to no regard for pacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 19:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrity_uwu/pseuds/mediocrity_uwu
Summary: alright boys, so this is TeruSuga, and this is how its gonna go downthey start off as fuck-budsand then fEELINGS hAPPENit's fun, it's cute, it's short, and it's rarepair, so eat it up





	good boy

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this is only somewhat coherent.  
very much a stream-of-consciousness writing over some headcanons i have  
i might edit it later, to give it a sense of half decent pacing, or i might leave it like it is and never touch it again, who knows  
either way, i hope you have fun reading this!

*Ding*

Daichi checked his phone and groaned. "Again?"

"Is it the same guy?" Suga asked from his spot on the couch.

"I feel like an idiot for giving him my number. If I had known he'd just send dick pics and bad pick-up lines I'd have given him your number."

Suga laughed, partly because he knew Daichi wasn't kidding. "Here, toss me your phone." Daichi readily obliged, clearly happy to be rid of the damn thing while Terushima was on the other end. Suga started to scroll through the past messages. "Hey, at least these are clearly all his dick," he pointed out. "You can tell--similar background and lighting."

"Yeah... Why is that a good thing?"

Suga shrugged, flipping through the messages with interest. "Well, sending pictures of your own dick is like saying 'I'm actually into you' in douchebag language. If they were pictures of someone else's dick, that means he's just being an ass."

Daichi looked at him skeptically, lip curling unpleasantly at all the dick talk. "I don't think it matters one way or another. Doesn't either one mean he's a douchebag?"

"You see Daichi," explained Suga matter-of-factly, more or less ignoring the question, "dick pics are the only method of showing vulnerability that douchebags feel comfortable engaging in. It shows they trust you with their penis. Normal people have things like hopes and dreams, private thoughts, or emotions to trust people with, but douchebags only have their penis to offer you. So this is an opportunity. Take what the man is offering, and then walk away scott-free, knowing that there's no chance he has anything else to offer you or the world."

There was a long pause, as though something insightful was said that warranted processing. Daichi spent it staring blankly at Suga, wishing he had a roommate that was less thirsty, and perhaps a little less blasé.

"I'm not going to sleep with him."

"Your loss."

"Give me my phone back."

"You sure you want it back?"

This was a fair point. Ever since Terushima had somehow recognized him at a bar the other night and asked for his number so they could "catch up", Daichi's phone had been blowing up with nonsense and things he couldn't un-see. He should have seen it coming. After all, what could they possibly have to catch up about? Karasuno played against Johzenji all of once while Daichi was captain. It was a miracle that Terushima even recognized him--well, miracle was a strong word. It was certainly odd. But evidently, Terushima had found the match very memorable, Daichi himself even moreso. He seemed so genuine at the time, Daichi couldn't think of any reason to deny him a simple phone number.

So here they were. Suga on the couch laughing his ass off, Daichi in the depths of despair wondering if he could ever safely open a text message again.

"Hey, why don't you let me take care of the problem for you?"

"Now when you say 'take care of the problem'...."

"How could I possibly make it worse?"

"....Fair point," Daichi conceded. He trusted Suga with his phone, in the way that only people with clean search histories can. However, he couldn't fathom a solution to his phallic plight, and was thus apprehensive, unsure what Suga was scheming.

Suga pressed the call button. It rang a few times before someone on the other end picked up. It was on speakerphone, so Daichi could hear both sides of the conversation.

"Bold of you to call, babe," Terushima's voice crackled unmistakably over the speaker.

"Bold of you to call me babe, honey, we barely know eachother," Suga purred back.

"Oh God," Daichi groaned, regretting everything.

"Hey, this isn't Sawamura-kun. Who has his phone?"

"You don't remember me? I was in that match, too. I definitely remember you~"

"Haha what? Seriously, who is this?" Terushima asked sounding completely at a loss.

"Stop sending dick pics to Daichi's phone. He's not a fan."

"Ah what? Damn, is he straight?"

Daichi scoffed in the background.

"No, but you don't have to hate dick to hate dick pics. Here, I'll give you my number, so you have an outlet..."

Utterly aghast at Suga's far too forward flirting tactics, Daichi tried to block out the rest of their conversation. He should have known. He should have anticipated such an atrocity. He'd lived with Suga long enough. Long enough to know Suga's type, which was whatever caught his fancy at the moment. Daichi sometimes wondered whether Suga would ever settle down, if he even wanted to.

"Problem solved," Suga reported confidently after hanging up.

"You've created another problem, you know."

"What's that now?"

"Well, now you're going to be bringing the kid home, and I'll have to look him in the eye, knowing I've seen his penis."

Suga outright cackled at that. Then his phone dinged. He picked it up and cackled again. "Guess who?"

For the rest of the evening, Daichi's phone was quiet, while Suga's was vibrating off the hook. Daichi was relieved. He hoped never to see another unsolicited wang.

******

The door swung open to reveal a somewhat dingy, sparsely decorated basement apartment. Terushima materialized in front of it, clad in a loose tank top, boxers, and fuck-me eyes, and Suga immediately knew that whatever happened here was going to be a hell of a time one way or another.

"Damn, you're even cuter in person," was his opening line.

Suga smiled warmly, exuding wholesomeness and goodwill. "How sweet of you to notice."

Terushima laughed, the laugh of someone who knows he's getting laid and doesn't necessarily care much about the details. "Well come on in, I won't bite. Much."

Suga's smile brightened further at the cliché and walked through the entryway. It was at that moment that Terushima's fate was sealed.

"Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink? Tea, coke, booze? We got all kinds."

"My, what a gracious host. Have to say, I didn't expect that one," Suga admitted candidly, taking off his shoes.

"Haha yeah. So you want a drink or what?" Terushima asked, opening the fridge and picking out a beer for himself. When he closed the door, Suga was standing behind it. Terushima jumped. He didn't hear Suga move was all. The easy smile that had settled on his face wavered a bit. Suga was standing awfully close. Terushima had a couple centimeters on him, but not much, and something about the predatory glint behind that sweet smile made him wish he was looking down a little further.

"Damn baby, you scared me," he said, regaining composure and reaching out to ruffle that soft grey hair.

That composure was again wrecked as Suga deftly intercepted his hand and redirected it, stepping into the space he'd made and gently cupping Terushima's cheek against his other palm.

"I was thinking we'd skip all the fluffy stuff and get right down to business. What do you say?" And Terushima found himself pulled into a deep, dirty kiss before he could even think to respond, the kind of shut-up kiss that makes you forget what you were going to say anyway. It's funny, Terushima was usually on the giving end of this kiss; receiving one was a little more off-putting than he expected.

Then Suga bit down on his bottom lip and sucked, backing away and pulling Terushima with him. Terushima moaned, louder than was probably warranted. Then there was a leg between his, fingernails on his back from underneath his shirt, a tongue shoved damn near down his throat--sloppy and heady and needy, in a way he suddenly couldn't get enough of. Everything went sort of hazy from there, and all he felt was smooth grey locks between his fingers, that lithe, muscular body against his, and a sticky heat enveloping his body from head to toe.

Suga pulled away to see the glazed look in Terushima's eye. Yup, it was definitely there. Suga was pretty sure it would only take a couple more surprise moves like that before Terushima was putty in his hands.

"Why'd you stop, baby?" Terushima asked, slurring his words, clearly savoring his high.

Suga grinned, all sugar and spice, and said coyly, "To keep you wanting more, of course."

He reached down and cupped Terushima's growing package brusquely, firmly, squeezing his cock and balls in a power move completely at odds with those big brown baby-doll eyes.

Terushima whined--whined--to his complete and utter despair, eyes rolling back into his head at the sudden sensation. Fuck, fuck, fuck, when did he lose the upper hand here? He had the home field advantage, and some guy he didn't even know 24 hours ago was making him feel like a wanton whore in his own apartment.

This is what Terushima expected to happen:

FIrst off, he thought he was getting Sawamura, a complete and absolute beefcake with god-like thighs that had Terushima wishing his head was being crushed between them. Now, Terushima wasn't exactly a bottom bitch, but damn he would be for Sawamura-kun in a heartbeat. The fact that Sawamura was so obviously a straight-laced kind of upstanding, dependable member of society just made the thought of getting absolutely railed by him even more appealing.

But Sawamura rejected his advances, leaving him with...his much less remarkable friend? Sugawara-kun didn't come across as much of anything at first to Terushima. He was cute, for sure. Slimmer than Sawamura. A total ho, that much Terushima could tell (takes one to know one). At the very least, this guy would probably let Terushima cum anywhere he wanted (he had an absolute cumslut air about him, it was obvious). Good for a quick fuck, he guessed?

He damn well didn't expect to be having his face ground down into his own sheets, having his asscheeks spread by deft, slender fingers that turned into claws down the back of his thighs. He didn't expect to be verbally berated and belittled, called "Teru-chan" and a "sick fucking whore", shamed for getting precum on the sheets, only to have a thumb liberally coated in his own precum shoved between his lips to suck clean. Definitely didn't expect to be covered in bite marks and hickeys like he was being claimed, then having his ass pounded relentlessly, but not allowed to cum until he was told he could.

"And w-what happens if I do anyway?" Terushima asked greedily, meeting Sugawara's eyes in a challenge.

Suga stopped.

He took that delicious friction away. Didn't pull out either, just stopped mid-thrust. Big brown doe-eyes blinked vacantly. "Hmm," he hummed, like he hadn't already thought about it, because maybe he hadn't. "I can tie you up for your roommates to find you," he smiled, "Nude and covered in love bites and cum. I know some pretty good knots."

Terushima squirmed. He squirmed to get that friction he so desperately craved. And he squirmed inadvertantly wondering if he'd ever be able to look whichever roommate found him in the eyes again.  
He stopped squirming when it became clear Suga wasn't going to keep going until he agreed.

"I. I won't cum unless you tell me to."

"Good boy," Suga said, placating, and slammed back in to the hilt.

"FUCK."

******

*Ding*

Suga checked his phone and his nose scrunched reflexively. The name "Teru-chan" lit up the screen, parenthized by tongue emojis.

The first time had been spectacular. The second and third time had been tons of fun as well. But Suga was getting tired of playing dominant to a needy fuckboi. And he was dreading the part where he had to figure out how to tell that to Terushima.

It wasn't that he didn't like Teru-chan. They just barely knew each other. Even in the bedroom. So far they had only had the self-centered version of sex. Suga was employing the use-him-abuse-him-lose-him model of intercourse, while Terushima very clearly had never given a thought to his partner's pleasure during sex in his life. The natural thing here would be for Suga to ghost him to avoid ever having to explain the problem with continuing to see each other.

*Ding*

....Sigh.

Terushima was making it hard to rip that bandaid off, though. Suga had generally lucked out and tended not to pick up the clingy type. One or two nights together, and they generally parted ways. He supposed his lucky streak had to end sometime, but...why now? Why with a guy who had his roommate's number and knew how to find him?

Suga had never been fond of straight up cutting it off with someone. It rarely works out well to tell someone that they can't have what they want. Always better to let things peter out naturally, which is easy if you never put any labels or commitments out into the open in the first place.

*Ding*

Terushima, however, was clearly not going to let that happen. He'd hardly stopped texting Suga since that first night, and he showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. The boy was insatiable, something which Suga absolutely understood since he was the same way. He just knew better than to get too invested in one person too quickly. If nothing else, it scares people away.

Suga wasn't scared. The only thing Suga was scared of when it came to relationships was getting stuck with someone he didn't care for, someone who didn't make life more interesting. He wasn't worried about Terushima. He had plenty of strategies for weeding out the weak ones, even the clingy kind. If Suga just laid down some ground rules and made it clear what he wanted, he knew Terushima would chicken out fast. It was very clearly not in his nature to comply to a sexual partner's demands.  
He finally picked up his phone and checked his messages.

-heyyyy baby <3<3<3-

-wyd tonight?????-

-im so hornyyyy lol-

As expected, all brief, asinine messages. Oddly spaced in time, though. Terushima was clearly not a man afraid to double-text. Suga tapped back a message.

-See you tonight. Let me know what time you want me to come over.-

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have this conversation when Terushima was expecting sex. Whatever. He'd wait until after if he had to. Or he'd play with Terushima a little beforehand, see how willing he is to change up the power dynamic a little.

One way or another, Suga figured that his problem would be gone after tonight.

******

Things don't always go as planned, of course. For one, Suga had apparently overestimated Terushima's selfishness and inflexibility in bed.

"It's cool if you don't feel like topping tonight baby. Don't worry, I'll take great care of your ass..." Terushima assured, reaching down to grope at Suga's rear in emphasis.

"I didn't say I wanted to bottom either," Suga pointed out, pushing Terushima's hand away in feigned disinterest.

For a moment, Terushima looked concerned. "You still want to fuck though, right?"

"Of course sugar, why else would I be here?"

"Oh good," Terushima said, clearly relieved.

Suga decided to be honest. He wanted to see how Terushima would react. "I'm just getting bored of being in charge in the bedroom. Why don't you take some initiative for once," he suggested sassily.

"Don't mind if I do," Tersuhima said, rising to the challenge rather than contradicting him. He was all over Suga in a second, devouring him eagerly.

Suga was resolved to stay detached from the situation, to observe and ponder how best to ditch this man. It was something that came easily to him, especially when sex with someone was starting to get boring. He set his mind adrift while his body reacted naturally.

He was still detached while Tersuhima was pushing him down onto his bed and pulling down his pants. His mind was still floating while Terushima was tracing the outline of his abs with his tongue. But then Terushima did something that brought him back to the present. He started talking.

"Dude. Are you okay?"

"What?" Suga startled. "I'm fine."

"You just seem," Terushima paused. "Not into it?"

Suga blinked. Terushima was right, and Suga was not prepared for this confrontation.

"Something on your mind?" Terushima continued.

There was, and Suga suddenly found himself incapable of holding his tongue. "How long do you want to keep doing this?" he blurted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean boning, on the reg. How long do you want to keep doing this?"

Terushima inhaled through his teeth. "Fuck man, I don't know. Until the sex gets boring I guess?"

Suga frowned at his response.

"All I know is, I'm not sick of you yet," Terushima continued with a wink. He did not understand Suga's hesitance.

"Look, I just don't want this to develop into anything serious..."

"Woah, slow down baby, no one said anything about that!" Terushima interrupted. "I'm not really the type to settle down anyway. I just want sex when we feel like it, and not when we don't."

"So fuck buddies, then," Suga summarized. "I'm fine with that. But," he insisted, "The second you start developing feelings, I'm out."

"Like that's gonna happen," Terushima scoffed.

Suga rolled his eyes. "It always happens."

"Well, if either of us starts, we'll cut it off immediately."

Suga thought for a moment. "I can live with that."

"If that's all that's on your mind..." said Terushima, bracing his arms on either side of Suga's shoulders, "let's get back to business, shall we?" He leaned in and captured Suga's lips, at he same time grinding his pelvis down against Suga's to rub their still-covered lengths together. The unexpected pause for conversation had pulled Suga irrevocably out of autopilot, and he moaned appreciatively at the sensation.

No, things just didn't go the way Suga had expected. Who knew Terushima was anywhere in the realm of observant and attentive? And he knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to talk about it. Suga liked it. That way of subverting his expectations. It made him wonder what other surprises Terushima was capable of.

As he sank further into a primitive, carnal headspace, Suga's last coherent thought was that maybe he would hang on to Terushima, at least for now.

******

So they kept having sex. And you know what? The sex got even better. Part of it was that they started waiting longer between seeing each other, creating a more poignant sense of need and longing to satisfy. And oh boy, did it ever. There was no mandate of exclusivity, but Suga found that if he was feeling horny, it was easier to text the ever-willing Terushima than to weed through the crowd of suitors for someone worth his time. And Terushima never hesitated to contact him either.

Additionally, Terushima was not nearly as selfish in bed as Suga had first presumed. Once they actually started communicating what each wanted from the other, things improved exponentially. Teru was ever so willing to do whatever would get him laid, and Suga returned the favor by accommodating his requests.

They never saw each other outside of their sordid affairs, but Suga was getting lots of information about Terushima during their pillow talk, which was becoming more interesting as well. He was more or less the vapid fuckboi that Suga had initially presumed, but Suga found he didn't mind. Terushima had plenty of stories to make up for his lack of interesting opinions or thoughts. And he listened to whatever the hell Suga had to say, whether he understood it or not.

Suga even got comfortable enough to do something he never did with his lovers--let Terushima know where he lived. Much to Daichi's chagrin, Suga brought him home a couple of times. Of course, out of respect for his roommate, he kept the noise down. A little.

"Ahhh, Teru, don't stop!" Suga moaned, pinned beneath Terushima's weight, their cocks rubbing together deliciously covered in precum and surrounded by Terushima's rough hand. Terushima's face was buried in Suga's neck, sucking and rubbing the ball of his tongue ring into Suga's sensitive skin. Terushima's hand picked up speed. He bit down--hard, like he knew Suga liked. And Suga finally found release, splattering cum into the space between them. Terushima then used his cum-coated hand to shove Suga down completely onto the bed, and straddled his waist before beginning to furiously jack himself to completion all over Suga's bare chest.

After they had both finished, Terushima collapsed on top of him in a sticky, sweaty, filthy heap. It had been a week since they last saw each other. This was the second round for both of them. Suga wrapped his arms around Teru's back and smiled. He knew that Teru would agree to give him head in the shower if he asked. But for now, he savored the post-orgasm glow that coated this sticky, warm shared moment of exhaustion and contentment.

Terushima, unbeknownst to him, was listening to his heart beat. Giddy and dizzy with the flood of post-coital hormones, he was wondering if this was the happiest he'd ever be. Having easy, uncomplicated sex with a hot guy who could make him scream during sex and laugh his ass off afterward. Suga was a riot, and way too smart for him, he could tell. But hey, if Suga didn't mind, then neither did he. Listening to Suga's heartbeat gradually slow, he couldn't help but think this was all too good to be true.  
Skin glued to skin, breathing in sync. Terushima felt his chest tighten, like a heavy weight settling on his sternum. A warm feeling flooded him to the tips of his fingers and toes. It hurt, a tingling, searing pain, like his whole body had fallen asleep. He wondered what it was.

He wondered if Suga could feel it too.

The amber light reflected in his hooded eyes as he looked up at Suga with a wolfish grin. "Think we'll run into Sawamura on our way to the shower?" he asked.

Suga cackled at the idea. "There's no way Daichi isn't hiding in his room right now, so I'd say chances are pretty slim. He might have even left the building."

"Weak. C'mon, let's go rinse off." Terushima peeled apart their bodies glued together with semen and rolled off the bed. Suga followed closely after him, giggling and reaching to grope at his ass.  
They soaped up. They rinsed off. They exchanged mischievous glances. And Terushima noticed a spot of soap left on Suga's face.

"You've got a little, uh. Here, let me get it for you." He stepped forward and gently cupped Suga's face, brushing the spot away with his thumb.

The warmth returned. It locked him in place, locked him in the moment of caressing Suga's cheek and looking into his big brown eyes. They were full of amused confusion. One corner of his mouth was quirked up in a soft smirk. Tersuhima felt like his chest was so full it was going to explode, like his face was on fire. Like his heart had stopped.

Oh. Oh no.

Oh shit.

Suga's smile dropped from his lips, snapping Terushima out of it. He recovered quickly, pulling his still wet hand away and hovering in front of Suga's confused face. He put his thumb behind his middle finger and flicked, sending water spattering across the bridge of Suga's nose.

"Pfft. Asshole."

Suga's smile returned so easily. Like he couldn't hear Terushima's internal screaming. Like he couldn't see Terushima violently shoving feelings back down his throat. Like everything wasn't just ruined in a single moment of recognition and recoil.

He had to get out of here, before Suga noticed anything was wrong. He made some excuse about forgetting he had work in the early morning tomorrow, dried off, picked up his clothes on the way, and bailed.

Suga was concerned. It was unlike Teru to give a rat's ass about his job or how much sleep he got. And he didn't even want to do anything lewd in the shower.

What could be wrong?

******

Suga didn't hear from Terushima for two and a half weeks. Not a text, nor a selfie, not even a single meme.

Then he showed up at Suga's doorstep.

It was the middle of the day. The doorbell rang, and Suga got up to get it. He opened the door to find Teru standing stiff as a board, red-faced and sweating.

"Teru! Um, this is a surprise. What's up?"

"Suga," he said, reaching forward to grasp both of Suga's hands in both of his. "I'm in love with you."

"Um," Suga spluttered, too surprised to pull away. "Wha-? You...what?"

"But I know we agreed to cut it off if one of us caught feelings," Terushima continued. "So this is the last time I'll be seeing you. I just...wanted to do this in person. I know this is like, really gay but, I just have to kiss you one more time."

Terushima put his hand on either side of Suga's face and pulled him in. Suga was in too much shock to do anything about it. He let Terushima wrap his arms around his waist and press their bodies together. His eyes were open wide and his hands in the air in shock. The kiss was a soft one, but it still had tongue.

Terushima pulled away and pressed his forehead against Suga's briefly, locking eyes with him one more time. Then he turned and ran.

Suga watched after him, mouth agape. He was still trying to process what had just happened.

"Who is it?" Daichi called from the living room.

"It's...it was Terushima," Suga responded hesitantly.

Daichi sighed. "I could have sworn I asked you to let me know when you're inviting him over."

Suga closed the door slowly and plodded back to sink into a chair, folding his hands together pensively.

"What, he's not coming in?"

"No, he's not. He-" Suga hesitated, scarcely believing what he was about to say. "He told me he was in love with me. And then he just...ran away."

"Ugh." Daichi rolled his eyes. "How long am I going to have to deal with this crap? It's bad enough I have to put up with your weird sexual antics, but now he's going to be coming around in the daylight? Unbelievable."

"No," Suga corrected, "we agreed to keep things from getting serious. So I guess he came here to...break up with me? In a sense?"

"Oh." Daichi paused, running a hand through his hair. "Are you okay with that?"

"I...guess I am. I don't know how to feel about it yet. I mean, he's just doing what we agreed on in the first place, so I guess I'm fine with it. Yeah."

"Okay. So that's that, then."

"Yeah. That's that."

******

"Ah fuck it, I miss the guy."

It took Suga about three days to crack. Turns out, even if Suga hadn't exactly fallen head over heels for Terushima, he had gotten attached. Three days was the amount of time it took for Suga to realize that the prospect of going without Terushima in his bed was an unsavory one, on multiple levels. To be fair, they still barely knew each other, but Suga figured he could at least give Terushima a chance to change that. It couldn't hurt to go on a few dates.

He pulled out his phone and typed out a message.

-If you want to come over and watch a movie sometime... I wouldn't mind.-

He'd barely hit the send button before he got a response.

-is tonight ok?-

-Sure-

-sweet!! ill be over at 9-

And it was just that easy. Terushima knocked on the door at 9:03. Suga opened it to find him beaming and fidgeting, barely able to contain his excitement.

"H-hey baby," he said. "Sorry I'm late."

"You're like five minutes late, it's no biggie. And since when do you care, anyway?" Suga snickered. He tried very hard to pretend he didn't feel awkward. Also, he said five minutes when he knew for a fact it was exactly three. "Come on in, I made popcorn."

Terushima practically skipped inside, following after Suga. He had given up on pretending to be calm on the way here. First chance he got, he leapt onto the couch and made himself comfortable, looking up at Suga expectantly. "What movie we watching, babe?"

"I've got Netflix and Hulu. Figured we could skim through and find something worth watching."

"Ah, Netflix and chill," Terushima nodded knowingly. "I'm good with anything as long as it's not artsy and over my head."

Suga got the remote and sat down gingerly on the opposite end of the couch from where Terushima was splayed out. Terushima took his uncertainty as an invite to scootch as close as possible. He snuggled up with his head on Suga's shoulder and his knees pulled up under him. He was very eager, and it was very cute.

Suga flipped through the Netflix list, and Terushima filled the silence with commentary on the various selections. They ended up going with one that Terushima had heard was pretty good, but neither of them had seen. It was some kind of murder mystery.

Somewhere in the early parts of the movie, Suga started to relax. Terushima hadn't shut up the entire movie so far, making predictions about the characters and what he thought was going to happen. Eventually, Suga gave in and joined him.

"Okay," Terushima said, pointing at a character that just showed up on the screen, "this chick looks like a bitch."

"She's like, twelve," Suga pointed out.

"I know a bitch when I see one. I bet she did it."

"We don't even know what happened yet."

"We know somebody's dead, and we know this bitch did it. Either that, or she's the only one who survives."

They squabbled over which cliche ending was going to take place. They took turns throwing popcorn at the screen to see who could hit the same character in the face the most times. It was fun. Suga was having fun. He forgot to feel awkward, for the time being.

By the time the movie ended, Suga found his head on Terushima's chest, their limbs tangled together. It was so cozy. They were well out of popcorn, with half of it on the floor. He didn't want to move. He felt Terushima stir underneath him, run a hand through his hair. He could feel the radiation from Terushima's glowing grin from a foot away, without needing to look.

Now for the weird part. The what-do-we-do-now part. It seemed odd to kick Terushima out, when they'd already slept together many a time. On the other hand, if he stayed, did he expect sex, or what? Suga was hardly feeling it. He'd never gone to bed with someone who had openly proclaimed their love for him before. Considering he still wasn't sure if he reciprocated that feeling, he felt it better to abstain for now.

"Mm, I could fall asleep just like this," Terushima drawled sleepily, interrupting Suga's musings. His hand was still in Suga's hair, just playing with the soft grey locks. It felt nice.

Tersuhima was on cloud nine, and completely ignorant of Suga's discomfort. He was just happy to be given a chance. And actually getting to just hang out with Suga? Whether or not they boned? Heaven. That gross tingly feeling he'd identified as love was practically oozing out his ears.

Briefly, Suga considered letting him fall asleep, and then abandoning him on the couch to wake up alone, just to avoid the issue. But that would be awful on multiple levels, so he immediately scrapped the idea.

"I'm not sleeping on the couch tonight," he said instead, rolling off of Terushima and standing up.

"I...I can stay the night, right?" Terushima piped up timidly before Suga could do anything else. Suga looked at him blankly. He resembled a kicked puppy, lips on the verge of a pout, big brown eyes full of hope. "We don't like, have to do anything, or anything," he added quickly. Suga could practically see his tail wagging, slow and somber. You know, the way that dogs do when they're not sure if they're going to get a treat or what, but they're just happy to be here.

Suga felt his face grow hot, an unusual occurrence for someone who generally had no shame. Too cute. Gross. Get this uncharacteristic wholesomeness away from me.

Also, weird. Weird that Terushima would anticipate that Suga might have contention with doing lewd things tonight. Too thoughtful. Too observant. Make it stop.

"'Course you can stay," Suga found himself saying anyway. Terushima brightened so radiantly, Suga had to squint to protect his retinas. He turned away to cover the affection that seemed to be bubbling up inside him out of nowhere and headed for a closet. "Help me clean the popcorn up?"

They swept up what could be swept up, and vacuumed up what could be vacuumed up, and said screw it to the rest. Suga paused on the way to his room to knock on his roommate's door. "Daichiii, it's safe to come out nowww," he called in a singsong voice. There may or may not have been a muffled "fucking finally" from inside.

"What's that all about?" asked Terushima.

"Oh, Daichi doesn't like when I bring my dates home," Suga explained airily. "He is of the opinion that I have horrible taste."

"Haha what? Wait...."

Suga continued to his room without giving Terushima the time to digest the implications of that. "Don't worry about it, he's just become grumpy and disagreeable in his old age."

"Ahuh. Sure sure."

Scarecly had Suga opened his bedroom door before Terushima was in the room, disrobing in an instant only to fling himself onto the bed, arms outstretched in a come-cuddle-me pose. His eyes were shining so eagerly and he was biting his lip so invitingly, that it was at that moment that Suga simply gave up. He resigned himself to his fate. He climbed into Teru's arms and got cozy, because you know what? Let the boy be happy. Even if Suga still wasn't sure precisely how he felt, running away from the situation wasn't going to get him anywhere.

And Terushima was just absolutely overjoyed. If someone had tried to tell him a few weeks ago that he would derive such pleasure from just snuggling and not getting laid, he would have thought they were out of they gotdamn mind. Yet here he was, disproportionately cherishing the presence of another person like some kind of sentimental freak. He was so happy it was sickening.

Terushima fell asleep almost instantly, carried off into dreamland on a cloud of utter bliss. He was already tired anyway. Suga on the other hand was kept awake for some time yet, thinking.  
Thinking that maybe it wouldn't be too bad, to try settling down with someone who was obviously mad about him. He may have pinned Terushima as a vapid fuckboi, but it was looking more and more like he was just a simple ho, in it for the pleasure in life, wherever that happened to be. Right now, he seemed to think that the pleasure in life was here, with Suga. That was kind of a nice feeling.

So maybe he should stop focusing on whether or not he felt the same and just...feel whatever he felt, and that would be good enough. He'd never quite been sure who he would eventually like to settle down with. He'd have to start figuring that out at some point, so why not now?

So Suga decided to do something that perhaps he had been avoiding for some time. He allowed himself to be comfortable.

******

After Suga got over himself a little bit, dating turned out to be pretty fun.

They had stupid inside jokes, they texted a lot but not all the time, and they had just begun to dabble in repugnant couple clichés. When they walked together, they were usually holding hands. The first time Suga went for it, Terushima said something like, "Pffft. Gay." And after that, he was the one who always seemed to initiate the hand-holding, like he had been waiting for the OK.

It always seemed to be the little things like that that kept Suga from deciding Terushima was Not The One. He wondered if there even was a One out there, and if such a person existed, would they really be worth trading everything he already had? Terushima was not a perfect person, maybe not even the perfect person for Suga, but for what it was worth, Suga was happier now than he had been in a while.

It was nice to feel loved. It was nice to have someone who looked at you That Way, with wide, glistening eyes like you're the only person in the world. It was nice to be able to love someone back, in a mushy romantic way, and to have the opportunity to be open about it.

Even Daichi reluctantly came around to having Terushima show up at the apartment. There was still some gruff resentment there when they swiftly resumed their favorite activity of boning the heck out of each other. However, he saw that Suga was happy, and that Terushima seemed to be a bit less of an absolute ass around him, so he didn't do anything to interfere.

Things were going well. And they both wanted things to keep going well. It was like a game of chicken; whoever gave up on the relationship first lost. I don't know if that's a healthy version of a relationship, but I think it's about as close as you're going to get.


End file.
